A Bet
by Rianhezz
Summary: Quinn bets Santana she can't get with the cute blonde they meet at the beach. Santana thinks it'll be easy, but can she really do it?
1. Chapter 1

"It's hot as hell," Santana huffed rolling over to lay on her back, "when can we leave?"

"Since when don't you love sitting at the beach, checking out all the girls, and tricking cute boys into giving you free beer?" Quinn propped herself up on her elbows. She sent Santana a small smirk as she gave the girl a once over. "And besides, you look good so try to have some fun. There are a ton of girls here that I'm sure would just love your attention."

Santana sat up and ran her hands through her hair. She looked over to her friend who had gone back to lying on her stomach, tanning. She scanned her surroundings. There were guys with rippling muscles in the ocean throwing footballs and girls in barely there bikinis ogling them from their spots in the sand. Santana and Quinn had already spent last weekend and the weekend before at the beach, and frankly, she was getting bored. The first weekend was nice; they met a few girls and hung out with them for most of that day, and by the time they left, Santana had a few of their numbers. The second weekend had been a little more eventful, for Quinn anyway. She met a guy and they had a lovely time while Santana got stuck talking to Rachel the entire night. Why they invited her she had no idea, but at least she hadn't been alone. Some may even say that Rachel Berry was kind of fun when she wasn't being that obnoxious know-it-all that didn't have the least bit of tact in a conversation.

"Where's Berry?" Santana asked, still surveying the beach.

"I think she went to go get us something to eat." Quinn spoke into the towel beneath her.

Right, that's why she was invited.

For this to be a long weekend, there weren't many people at the beach and that meant fewer choices for Santana. She was deciding whether to go to talk to a pair of girls that had walked through her path of sight at least three times in the last ten minutes, or see if she could persuade the dude with a cooler full of Bud Light to lend her a few. Just as she prepping herself to make flirty small talk with the beer guy, Rachel came skipping back to their spot, her arms filled with snacks.

Santana, with her eyes wide, got up to help her. "Did you buy out the place, Hobbit?"

"No, Santana. Of course not," Rachel chuckled, "there was a nice boy up there that offered me all of this when I told him I was getting food for all of us."

Santana quirked an eyebrow then let her eyes fall over the small brunette's body. Rachel had a cute shape, and was sort of sexy if you got past her numerous personality flaws. So it wasn't shocking that the guy saw Rachel, in her coral colored bikini, and tried to flirt a bit. Rachel placed all the food and drinks on a spare towel then popped back up and turned to a tall blonde that Santana hadn't noticed standing there.

"Thank you for your help Brittany," she said reaching for the bottled waters in the girl's hands, "I guess I did look rather silly trying to carry this all on my own."

"You totally did," the blonde said with a bright smile, "and you're welcome. Bye!"

As the blonde turned to leave she threw one last smile over her shoulder at the girls.

"Who was that?" Santana's eyes were following the way the blonde's hips moved as she sauntered away.

"Her name's Brittany," Rachel shrugged, "she was at The Sand Bar when I was leaving and offered to help me bring our snacks back."

Santana grabbed a water and twisted the cap off, "She's hot."

Rachel laughed and put her hand on Santana's shoulder, making the Latina look at her, "No." Her hand glided down Santana's arms until she could grab her friend's hand to gently tug her down to the towel, "Can we go one weekend where you and Quinn refrain from trying to hook up with someone?" She rolled her eyes, and with a smile handed Santana a small tube of sun tan lotion.

"Don't be jealous because you haven't gotten any action." Santana teased kneeling behind Rachel as she moved the hair from the girl's neck.

"I'm actually having a wonderful time being with you both," Rachel pouted as she drew a star in the sand, "I don't need a guy's attention to keep me occupied."

"Girls can be fun too, just ask Santana." Quinn laughed, still in her same position.

"Yeah, Berry." Santana husked in Rachel's ear as she ran her hands down the girl's arms then moved them across her stomach, tracing lines into the smooth skin, "Let me try you out."

Rachel blushed even though she knew Santana was only kidding. Despite the awful nicknames and sometimes not so friendly quips thrown at her, Rachel knew Santana saw her a as friend. Someone to joke around and hang out with. Santana had her own way of handling the people in her life and Rachel was starting to see the little things that made Santana tick. They had an interesting relationship to say the least. They hadn't been the best of friends in high school, they actually kind of hated each other, but after they were assigned to be roommates in college they figured they'd do the best they could to get along. Santana started inviting Rachel to parties and soon enough they became pretty friendly.

After Santana finished with Rachel she returned to lay down on her towel under the umbrella, she didn't need a tan. Quinn had finally moved from her towel to join Rachel and they were discussing some book.

Someone clearing their throat caught all the girls' attention. "Hey Rachel," the tall blonde had returned, "we're having a party later tonight if you guys want to come. My brother really has an eye on you." She winked at Rachel.

Rachel was sitting with her knees touching Quinn's, "Your brother?"

"Well step brother. Kurt, the guy working the sand bar. You're totally invited too Rachel's friends." Brittany flashed a smile at Quinn, "I'm Brittany, by the way."

Quinn stood and started to wipe the sand off of herself, "Quinn," She extended her hand for Brittany, "and sleeping beauty over there is Santana." she finished after releasing the other blonde's hand.

Santana threw her arm up but didn't moved from her spot on the towel. She was facing away from the group with her eyes closed, trying to take a nap before they left.

"Hi Santana," Brittany giggled and turned back to Quinn and Rachel, "You guys should definitely stop by."

"That sounds like fun!" Rachel clapped, "Santana, are you up for a party tonight?

"Hmm." Santana threw her arm up again.

"Pleaseeee." Quinn asked with the sweetest voice, but all Santana could hear was whining.

"There'll be free booze."

Santana's eyes snapped open and she slowly turned to face the other girls, "Free booze?"

Brittany just nodded with a small smile spread across her lips.

Her eyes shifted between her friends for a moment. They both looked really excited and she didn't want to ruin their night; she knew they wouldn't go without her. She returned her gaze back to the other girl, looking her up and down, appreciating the light blue bikini she was wearing. Brittany's legs and stomach were toned and Santana had a sudden urge to reach out and touch the strong muscles there. When she looked back to Brittany, the girl was looking at her like she already knew Santana's answer.

"Fine." She rolled her eyes and went back to her previous position.

Quinn and Rachel hugged each other then turned to Brittany to ask about the details of the party. When Brittany left, it got really quiet. Neither Rachel or Quinn were talking and Santana didn't even hear the ruffling of pages from a book like she had earlier. She turned around to see what was going on and was met by two sets of curious eyes and amused smirks.

"Why the hell are you two looking at me like that?" Santana asked annoyed.

"Oh nothing," Quinn dropped her eyes to the sand but the smile remained on her face, "it's just odd I suppose."

Quinn was playing that game again. The one where she'd say something, mean something completely different, and wait for Santana to figure it out so she could enjoy the Latina's reaction.

"I'm not doing this." Santana rolled her eyes and sat up. "What are you talking about?" She directly asked Rachel this time.

"Well it's just strange that you weren't being..." Rachel waved her hand around in small circle trying to think of the right word, "your normal, overly flirtatious self with Brittany."

Santana just shrugged and grabbed a bag of chips, "I'm just trying to abide by your ridiculous rules Berry." Rachel smiled, happy that Santana was willing to take her requests seriously.

"I don't think that's it. I think she's too much for you to handle." Quinn grinned, waiting to see her friend's defenses come out.

"Excuse me?" Santana questioned with just as much attitude as Quinn suspected. "Are you saying she's out of my league?"

Quinn crossed her arms and nodded with a laugh, "So far out."

"Please, I could have that girl wrapped around my finger in less than an hour." Santana huffed, standing up and walking over to Quinn.

"I doubt it, but let's make this weekend interesting. I bet you that by the end of the weekend, you won't be able to get her number." Quinn challenged her friend, "But if you do, no way she'll go out with you."

"Like a date? Just one?"

Quinn nodded and Rachel rolled her eyes at the exchange. "This is stupid, but I would love to see just how convincing Santana can be." She said as a grin spread across her face, "This could be fun. Do it Santana!"

Santana smirked and went to shake Quinn's hand, "One date?" she laughed, "I'm like Lays hun, you can't have just one. That girl will be begging for my bag of chips by tomorrow night. You're on."

"Awesome." Quinn gave her friend a devilish grin.

* * *

"Brittany! That goes on the bar!" Kurt scrambled over to grab the tray of food from his sister.

Brittany rolled her eyes and smiled, "I don't think anyone is going to care about the placement of the snacks." She moved to sit on the couch as Kurt bustled around her.

"Did you invite that girl from earlier?" He asked, frantically placing drinks in the cooler under the bar.

"Rachel? Yeah." she answered, "So what is that about? Are you... like, experimenting?"

Kurt stopped dead in his tracks and burst out laughing, "What?" he barely squeaked out as he giggled uncontrollably, "No, Britt. I'm very comfortable with my sexuality."

"Okay, good. I was talking about you to a guy earlier and told him you were gay." She said with a sigh of relief.

"Who? And why were you talking about me?" the boy asked with much confusion.

"Don't worry about it," she smiled, "you'll see."

Kurt's face scrunched up with even more confusion, but he decided to not dwell on it. After the first few times he had hung out with Brittany, he realized it was better to just let her talk and try not to read too much into what she said. Even though he still didn't completely understand her, he was definitely more than grateful to have her as a step sister.

Ever since his mom died, he became extremely cautious with his father's personal life. Burt Hummel had dated a handful of women throughout Kurt's life and Kurt was never happy about it. At first, no woman was good enough for his dad and he made sure to make the women's lives hell until they stopped the relationships. Once he realized he was hurting his father in the process of trying to protect him, he started to be more open-minded with his dad's dating. Kurt had actually really liked a few of the women Burt dated but it never lasted because they had awful children. The other kids would always pick on Kurt calling him weird and never wanted to hang out with him. His dad stopped dating for a few years just because Kurt was being bullied and outcast so much. He always felt terrible that Burt put his own happiness aside for him, but when Burt started seeing a woman named Karen he knew she, and her daughter Brittany, were keepers.

There was something different about Brittany, and he knew that from the first moment he met her. They were about thirteen years old and their parents had taken them both to Universal Studios for the first time. Kurt had been too scared to get on some giant, horrid green roller coaster and started crying. He ran into the bathroom knowing he had screwed up yet another relationship with his dad. He figured Brittany would think he was weird and not want to hang out with him, but to his surprise, Brittany had been really sweet about the whole ordeal. She had strolled into the men's restroom, not even batting an eye at the odd looks she was getting, and told him she understood how scary things were sometimes. She said she had felt the same way when Lord Tubbington refused to watch Tom and Jerry with her. She thought that if her cat didn't see any proper ways to catch mice, he'd starve. Kurt laughed at the little joke Brittany made and they spent the rest of the day enjoying each other's company.

Their parents had gotten married and moved in together about a year later. Brittany even offered to transfer high schools because she knew how hard it was for Kurt to make friends. He was truly lucky to have her.

Kurt looked up from where he had been dazed in thought and saw the beach house was packed. He hadn't even realized that people had started arriving.

"Kurt?" Brittany was tugging at her brother's elbow.

"Sorry," he said shaking head his head to snap out of his daze, "let's have a little fun, shall we?" He grinned widely and turned Brittany around to start dancing with her.

* * *

"This is going to be so good." Quinn laughed, running a hand through her hair.

"Yeah for me," Santana smirked following Quinn and Rachel down the street, "Beating you in any way possible is always just great, but getting to hook up with a hot girl in the process? Score." she pumped her fist slightly, causing Rachel and Quinn to laugh.

"You're ridiculous," Rachel giggled, "not that I don't think you aren't capable of wooing the girl, but don't assume it'll be all that easy." they reached the house the party was at and she was just about to knock on the door when it flew open.

A tall guy with brown hair, fair skin, and brown eyes was grabbing a younger boy with a mess of curly hair and glasses by the collar and shoving him through the door way.

"This is a private party," the older boy said sternly, "you deliver the pizza, and you leave."

"That's the guy from The Sand Bar," Rachel whispered nudging Quinn in her ribs, "Kurt, I think."

"He's the one interested in you?" Quinn looked the guy up and down. He was wearing a very expensive looking black button down shirt with the collar accented red and a red ascot with black polka dots. His shirt was tucked into form-fitting red pants that were held up with a black belt. He looked really nice, but Quinn had a feeling Kurt wasn't interested in Rachel in _that_ way.

"Uh, am I the only one that sees this guy play for another team? I don't think he's the one you're looking for Rach." Santana asks.

"Shut up Santana!" Rachel and Quinn both hiss.

"I was just trying to talk to that blonde babe in there! Calm down!" the delivery boy threw his hands up defensively while trying to wiggle out of the Kurt's grasp.

"That _babe_ is my sister," he snarled, "and I saw you trying to take pictures of her, you perve." He shoved the other boy, hard, then pushed some bills into his chest. The pizza guy let the money fall into his palm and began to finger it, counting his pay.

"What?" He looked up utterly confused, "No tip?"

Kurt straightened his posture and scoffed, "Those shoes _do not_ go with that belt and I'm pretty sure you've been in need of a hair for about a decade now." Kurt squinted his eyes to read the boy's name tag, "J.B.I.?" he rolled his eyes and continued, "I suggest you leave before I call your manager. Or the nearest hair salon." The boy turned bright red and hurried off, leaving the giggling girls and Kurt behind.

"Well hello ladies," Kurt clapped his hand and turned his attention to the girls, "Rachel, right? We met earlier." He smiled and stuck out his hand for the girl to shake.

"Nice to see you again Kurt," She smiled that Rachel Berry smile and took his hand, "These are my friends, Quinn and Santana."

"Woooow," Kurt cooed, "You are as pretty as Britt said." after looking Santana up and down her gave her a wink.

Santana leaned into Quinn and whisper, "Pshh, this is going to be so easy." She turned to Kurt and gave him a grateful smile, "Thank you! Where is Brittany?"

Kurt gestured inside and they all stepped in just as Brittany was coming out of the kitchen.

"Hey guys!" Brittany exclaimed with a mouth full of food, "Glad you could make it!"

Santana was a bit starstruck, she hadn't realized just how pretty this girl was. She had her hair coming down over her shoulders in soft waves, she was wearing a cute, loose-fitting white t-shirt that had some sort of logo on it, short black shorts, and knee-high boots on top of red knee-high socks.

"-if you want to join?" Brittany asked. Santana slowly brought her gaze back up to the blonde's face. She was smiling and Santana knew she had been caught. Trying to save face, she said yes to whatever it was that Brittany asked.

"Great," Brittany grabbed Kurt by the hand and told the rest of the girls to follow her.

"So what's happening right now?" Santana whispered to Rachel.

The brunette rolled her eyes, "Seriously? You don't even know we're doing and you volunteered us?"

Quinn placed her arm around Rachel's shoulder and pulled her into her side, "Don't worry Rachel, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do." She smiled at the smaller girl before sifting her sight to Santana, "We're playing a few rounds of 'Sexy Truth or Dare'? I've never played that, but it sounds pretty interesting." the blonde shrugged.

"Sounds like an easy way for me to win this bet." Santana stuck her tongue out at Quinn.

The group entered a room filled with random people sitting anywhere they could. Santana plopped down in an open recliner, Brittany sat on one of the armrests with Quinn on the other side. Kurt and Rachel took refuge in the corner next to the chair, standing with their shoulders touching.

"I'm not really in the mood for this game, would you like to come with me?" Kurt asked Rachel with a shy smile. Rachel looked back to the girls on the chair skeptically.

Brittany grabbed Rachel's forearm and brought her close so she could whisper in her ear, "He's just really worried about making new friends. When he heard you talking about Broadway at the snack bar today he decided you two needed to be friends."

"Oh, thank you. I didn't know if he knew he was gay." Rachel let out a relieved breath.

Brittany laughed and looked to Kurt, "You'll love him, I promise."

With that, Rachel and Kurt were on their way. Brittany turned back to the group and signaled for the game to start. Some kid actually had an app for this game, so he entered everyone's name and the app picked a question for them to answer, or a dare. Every time someone decided to pass on their dare or not answer a question, they had to take a shot. With the option to opt out and just drink instead of dealing with something embarrassing, people got drunk pretty quickly. There had already been some ridiculous dares that had happened. One guy, who had vowed to 'not be a pussy' and chicken out of any of his dares, had to unwrap a piece of candy using only two things: his lips and his partner's lips; his partner was a dude. A girl had to suck all ten toes of the person across from her. Santana almost gagged at the sight, she hated feet. Some of the questions were pretty intense too. A shy girl embarrassingly downed her shot after her face turned candy apple red when asked if she ever had a sex dream about the guy she was sitting next to. Considering she didn't answer, it was obvious. Some girls got up and left the room when one of the guys went into great detail about his latest sexual fantasy.

Santana was enjoying herself, laughing with Quinn at all the crazy things people had to do and the answers some of them had given. Every so often she would glance at Brittany. She looked like she was having a great time, like she was just happy being around other people. She watched as Brittany's face lit up. She must have missed something. She turned her attention back to the game and noticed everyone was looking at her. Quinn was smiling like an idiot and had grabbed Santana's arm tightly.

"So are you going to do it?" she asked.

Santana looked around at everyone's curious eyes. She looked up at Brittany who was giving her an encouraging smile.

"Yeah, sure." She shrugged, "But how exactly is this going to work?" she phrased her question in that way hoping nobody would notice she wasn't paying at attention at all.

"Well sweetheart," the juiced up 'no pussy' guy cooed, "You see, I'm going to blindfold you. Then me and my buddy here," he tapped his friend's chest with the back of his hand, looking at the boy next to him, "We get to pick a hottie and where she has to kiss you." He gave her a wink and she rolled her eyes.

"The hell with that. I'll do the dare, but I get final approval on the girl." She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at them, waiting for them to protest. The boys nodded and started whispering to each other. After a few seconds, they glanced across the room in Santana's direction.

"One of the blondes next two you. It's either them or you take the shot." The friend said and smiled creepily.

Santana looked at Quinn who had a look of pure disgust on her face, "Not like I was going to pick you anyway Lucy Q."

"Her," She pointed her thumb over her shoulder at Brittany. When she looked up Brittany's head was down looking at her lap. It was hard to see in the darkened room, but Santana thought she saw remnants of a smile along with a small blush, "I mean, if that's okay with you cutie." she walked her fingers up the blonde's thigh and gave her a seductive smile.

"Yeah," Brittany coughed into her fist, "I'll do it."

The boys high-fived each other then got up from their seats. One grabbed Brittany's hand, pulling her to the center room as the other blindfolded Santana, then guided her to the same spot. "Okay, babe. You're not going to know where Blondie has to kiss you, just know it's going to be in three different spots for a few seconds each."

"Can we just get this over with? I don't need you two staring long enough to save mental snapshots." Santana adjusted the blindfold to fit her comfortably and waited.

She couldn't hear anything but the mumbling between the boys and Brittany. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she was actually nervous. Why? She had no idea. Brittany was an extremely pretty girl- like really hot actually, Santana was about to be kissed God knows where by the hot girl, and she was one step closer to kicking Quinn's arrogant ass by winning this bet. She should be anything but nervous.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the click from a camera phone. She heard Quinn's unmistakable laugh and realized that the boys and Brittany had stopped talking. She figured Brittany must be about to kiss her. This actually would have been an entertaining dare to watch, waiting to see how the person reacts to being kissed when and where they aren't aware of. To rid herself of the growing anticipation, Santana focused on where she thought the boys would have Brittany kiss her. The lips, most likely, because that'd be hot. Maybe the neck, that's what she would do. However, tonight has been pretty wild, so there's really no telling where Brittany's lips will land.

Just as she was giving up trying to figure out the locations of the kisses soon to come, her whole body stiffened when she felt fingers lightly skim across her collar-bone. She prepared herself to be kissed there, imagining how close Brittany might be, when a soft kiss was planted just below her ear. Santana jolted at the sensation, earning her a few laughs from people around the room. Brittany brought her hand to the other side of Santana and held her neck as she softly sucked on Santana's skin. Santana bit her bottom lip hard as the blonde ran her tongue flatly over the area, then sucked on it again, releasing with a pop that blasted in Santana's ear. She was terribly close to letting out an embarrassing moan when Brittany finally moved away. She puffed out a sigh of relief and started to remove her blindfold. The boy who started all of this grabbed her wrist, "Not uh girly, you've got two more kisses to get."

Shit. She forgot she had to sit through three of these things. It's not like she didn't enjoy it, that kiss was hot. She wasn't expecting it and what made it even better was knowing that Brittany was the one doing that to her. She sighed and placed her blind fold back on. "Sorry Santana," Brittany whispered in her ear and Santana felt a shudder run through her. Why the hell was she acting like this? Girls don't normally make her feel like this so fast. "We can stop and I'll take the shot for you?" Brittany continued.

"No, Brittany it's fine," Santana smiled, "you're a good kisser."

"Just wait, then." Brittany husked in the Latina's ear and felt how the girl's knees wavered.

Now, everyone was giggling and Santana could hear people commenting on how hot this was or how they wish they would have gotten this dare. That was all just background noise as Santana felt Brittany's hands grip her hips, then slide down her thighs.

"Holy hell, this is hot." Someone said.

"Dude, she's on her knees!" Another boy squealed, clearly amused.

"They have to keep their clothes on, right?" A girl asked shyly.

Brittany wiggled her fingers under the hem of Santana's shirt and slowly slid the fabric up, inch by inch, revealing smooth, tanned skin. She drew small circles into Santana's hip bones before looking back at the boys. They both had their fists clenched tight and were biting down on their knuckles giving her an encouraging nod through their smiles. She turned back to Santana and moved her hands around the small waist. Brittany grabbed the back of Santana's thighs, just below her ass and pulled her closer. Santana stumbled into Brittany's mouth as lips closed around the skin under her navel. She clenched her teeth and the muscles in her stomach as Brittany made slow, teasing circles around her belly button with her tongue. Brittany kissed the span of Santana lower stomach, sucking and licking just above her waistline a few times before dipping her tongue into the Latina's belly button. She heard Santana hiss and smiled to against her before nipping at the skin just below and pulling away.

Santana felt Brittany's lips leave her skin, but the winding feeling that started to build didn't. It stayed there and coiled tighter as Brittany ran her hands back up Santana's bare stomach, around her breasts, over her shoulders, and finally cupping Santana's cheeks. Someone was tugging on her blindfold and it slipped off just in enough time for Santana's to see Brittany place a hard kiss on her lips. She stilled for a moment, just watching the blonde. What the hell. Her heart hurt, it actually ached from what she was feeling. She felt like she had needed this, whatever it was Brittany was offering, her entire life and she was finally getting it. She was glad that her body was reacting on its own accord, otherwise she would have remained frozen. Santana suddenly gripped Brittany's hips and pulled her impossibly closer. With their bodies flush against one another, Santana snatched Brittany's upper lip between her own. As soon as she felt the wet tip of Brittany's tongue glide across her bottom lip, she parted her own and allowed Brittany entry. She engulfed the other girl's tongue and began to lightly suck on it. Santana's stomach twisted even tighter when Brittany let out a moan that ripped through her entire body, all the way down to her toes and back.

The howls and screams surrounding them brought Santana back to reality. She knew she should probably step away, but she couldn't. Luckily, the decision was made for her when Brittany placed a firm kiss on her lips and stepped back, letting her hands fall to rest just under Santana's jaw line. Brittany leaned in and gave Santana one last peck on her plump lips before opening her eyes and smiling widely at the other girl.

"That was fun," she whispered, still only inches away from Santana's lips, "what do you think now, am I still a good kisser?" She laughed as Santana stuttered incoherent words. "I'll go get you some water," she giggled and skipped away. Santana stood there, unable to move.

"Better get your yourself together if you want to win this bet, Lopez."

Santana looked up with wide eyes at her friend, "Wha-?" Quinn just laughed in response and that brought Santana out of her daze, "Fuck you, Quinn. I've got this."

Shit, she was right. There was no way she'd get with Brittany if she kept up the babbling fool act. It was just a kiss. A really, very extremely arousing kiss... but a kiss all the same, and Santana would not let some pretty girl just come in and completely blow her mind. Even though that's exactly what just happened.

* * *

Hi!

Let me know what you think.

Thanks (:


	2. Chapter 2

Santana angrily settled back into her chair and crossed her arms over her chest. People started filing out of the room when they heard that Kurt was now allowing guests into the pool, so her and Quinn were alone.

"Tell me why you're scowling right now. " Quinn laughed as she took her position on the armrest. She reached down and ruffled Santana's hair, "Aw, is someone flustered about kissing her dream girl?"

Santana grabbed Quinn's wrist with one hand, jabbed her other into Quinn's stomach, and shoved her off the chair. Quinn landed with a loud thud, "Bitch."

"She is not my _dream girl_." Santana narrowed her eyes at the girl on the floor. She was pissed at herself for acting the way she did after that kiss. She needed to control herself, be normal, and not act like a middle school boy around Brittany.

"Whatever." Quinn stood up and adjusted her shirt, "I have pictures for you, and a video if you want to see how disoriented you looked after she walked away." She smirked and moved to sit in a chair next to her friend.

Before Santana could respond, Brittany came back into the room holding a glass of water and a cookie. She hopped on the armrest of the chair Santana was sitting in, nudging the girl with her hip, "Are you okay?" She placed the cookie on her lap and brought the back of her hand to Santana's cheek. She slid her hand under Santana's chin, then finally moved it up to the girl's forehead. "You feel a little hot." She handed Santana the glass, "Drink that. You're probably just dehydrated from being at the beach all day."

Santana took the cup gratefully, making sure her fingers brushed against the blonde's. She saw how a small smile crept onto Brittany's face and took that as an opportunity to flirt. "Maybe, I think I'm a little light-headed from that kiss too." She gave Brittany a teasing grin and a wink, then raised the glass to her lips. Santana kicked the leg of Quinn's chair when she heard her friend let out a quiet laugh. Quinn stuck out her tongue and began playing with her phone.

Santana let her eyes roam over Brittany's legs before placing her hand on the girl's knee, "Thank you for the water." She smiled genuinely, then lifted a finger to point at the cookie still resting in Brittany's lap, "That for me too?"

"We can share," Brittany smiled and broke the cookie in half, handing a piece of it to Santana. The brunette took the treat and furrowed her brow. Santana looked back up at Brittany and quirked an eyebrow. "What?" Brittany asked shyly, "Did you want your own? I'm sorry, I can-"

"No, no," Santana giggled while she turned to face the girl better. "It's just not fair that you get more chocolate chips than me."

"Oh God, I'm leaving." Quinn said dryly as she got up, kicking Santana's foot on her way to the door, "I'm going to find Rachel."

Santana dismissed her with a wave of her hand, never letting her sight drift away from the beautiful blonde sitting next to her. Brittany laughed and snatched Santana's cookie from her. She held them both up to her face and examined them thoroughly, "You're right, mine does have more. Sucks for you."

Santana smiled then quickly reconstructed a pout, aiming her puppy dog eyes at Brittany who gave her a wink, then raised the cookie to her lips. Before she could take a bite Santana jerked it away and held it out of Brittany's reach.

"Hey!" Brittany laughed and lunged for the cookie, stretching out over Santana's lap. They giggled, twisted and turned both trying to gain possession. Brittany slipped off the armrest and landed awkwardly on top of Santana. She placed a hand on Santana's shoulder and hoisted herself upright, turning around the face the other girl. Their eyes met and Brittany forgot what she was doing for a moment. She gaped at just how pretty Santana was. The girl had a radiant smile that proved to be contagious as a shy grin spread across Brittany's lips.

"Give it back." She said bashfully, her eyes still darting over every feature of Santana's face.

Maybe Brittany was a little tipsy, but Santana definitely noticed the way Brittany seemed a bit dazed by how close they were. She felt it too, but decidedly used this moment of vulnerability to her advantage, "Okay," she let her tongue run over her teeth then continued in a whisper, "Only if you let me feed it to you."

Brittany's smile grew, but quickly faded and her brow furrowed, "Do I still get the piece with the most chocolate?"

"Whatever you want," Santana couldn't help but laugh at the cute expression Brittany wore.

"Okay, deal!" Brittany leaned forward and opened her mouth, then suddenly retracted with a concerned look. "How do I know you're clean?"

"Excuse me?" Santana hadn't meant that to sound as spiteful as it did, but she was caught off guard. "What do you mean?" She said with a slightly friendlier tone.

"Like, I just met you today. How do I know you're not, I don't know, sick with some crazy disease. Have you seen Contagion?" Brittany scrunched up her nose and raised her eyebrows at Santana.

Santana just looked at the girl blankly then gave her a sly smirk, "You didn't seem to care too much about that when your tongue was down my throat a while ago."

Brittany stiffened in Santana's lap and a deep blush invaded her face. She coughed nervously into the fist that wasn't on Santana's shoulder and said, "I was only kidding."

Santana beamed at the girl's embarrassment. She thought she was going to have trouble with this bet because the blonde seemed so confident when they were kissing, but she could see that she easily had the upper hand when it came to flirting.

"Just give me the cookie." Brittany pouted.

Santana laughed, bringing the cookie to Brittany's lips and the blonde smiled as she bit into it.

Brittany's chest tightened when Santana leaned down and stole the piece of the cookie that was hanging out of her mouth, their lips just barely touching; Brittany wasn't even sure if they actually did.

"Sorry, I love chocolate." Santana said with a shrug and a smile, then licked her lips slowly.

Brittany hurried to her feet and shuffled away from Santana. She had an undeniable craving to kiss the brunette again, but that would be weird. They had only kissed on a dare. She wanted to go downstairs with everyone else so she wouldn't do something stupid.

"Do you want to- do you wanna get out of here?" Oh, crap. That sounded wrong. "No! That's uh," She was staring at the floor with her hands behind her back, digging into the carpet with the tip of her shoe, "that's not what I meant."

Santana rose her eyebrows in amusement and chuckled, "It's okay. I know what you meant," She rested her elbow on the armrest then dropped her chin into her open palm, "but no." She let her eyes run up Brittany's figure before she met the girl's eyes. "Let's stay here, I'm enjoying myself." The comment caused Brittany to give her a coy smile.

"Well there's not much to do up here." Brittany said looking around the room.

"There's you."

Brittany gulped, "What?"

"I mean," Santana giggled, loving the way Brittany's eyes widened, "You're up here, so it's okay. Why don't we play a game?"

Brittany's eyes lit up excitedly and she hopped over to reclaim her spot of the armrest of Santana's chair. "What game?"

Santana brought a finger to her chin, pretending to think, "How about twenty questions?"

"I go first," Brittany started before Santana could protest, "What's your last name?"

"Lopez. Why do you want to know that?"

Brittany shrugged and asked, "Do you live around here?"

Santana began absent mindedly tracing figures on the hem of Brittany's sock. She'd smile every time the blonde shivered a bit at her touch. "No, I live about an hour away. How about you?"

"Stop copying my questions," Brittany swatted at Santana's hand. "Nope, we live about an hour away too, right outside the city. This is just our beach house."

"We live right outside of town too," Santana smiled, looking up to make eye contact with Brittany, "We should all hang out sometime. I'm sure Rachel will be in love with her new gay by the end of the night."

"Totally, Kurt's already thinking they're going to be best friends." Brittany agreed. "So," She reached down a twirled her finger around a piece of dark hair, "are you like... kind of into girls?"

"I'm gay, so I guess you could say that," Santana giggled, "Are you?"

Brittany gave her a look and she quickly started again, "I mean, what's your level of gay? On a scale of one to ten."

"Thank you," Brittany smiled, happy that Santana came up with her own question. She pinched her lips to the side and really considered her answer before saying, "seven and a half."

Santana just looked at her with an amused smiled, waiting for her to explain.

"I like who I like," Brittany stated simply with a shrug, "but girls are definitely hotter. What about you?"

"I thought we couldn't copy questions." Santana stuck her tongue out at the blonde who lightly flicked her nose. Santana snapped her head back and feigned discomfort, "Why so mean?"

Brittany laughed at Santana's adorable pout then shifted so she slowly slid into the chair with Santana, causing the brunette to scoot over and allow her some space. After a few seconds, they had settled in their new position; Brittany was sitting in a small crevice between Santana and the side of the chair, with her legs hanging over Santana's lap. Sometime during their rearranging, Brittany had started to lose focus and got lost in her own thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?" Santana poked Brittany's thigh.

Brittany brought her attention back to Santana and smiled at her, "It's my turn, cheater."

"Oh, Santana returned the smile, "my bad."

"Do you really want to know?" Brittany let a shy grin grace her lips and Santana couldn't help but be a little captivated by how lovely Brittany looked all shy and what not.

"I do." Santana gave the girl a nod.

"I was thinking..." Brittany started hesitantly, "... I was thinking that I really wanted to kiss you again. Is that weird?"

Santana failed at trying to keep herself from smiling too hard. She figured that this would be easy, especially seeing that Brittany blushed at every smile and compliment Santana gave her, but she didn't think she'd have the girl hooked already. She was impressed with herself and made a mental note to pat herself on the back later. Quinn's never going to underestimate her again.

"Not at all," Santana said, leaning in closer and watching the way Brittany's eyes zeroed in on her lips.

Santana waited until their lips were on the cusp of meeting, then slighty veered off to the side and placed a soft kiss to the corner of Brittany's mouth. "Let me take you out tomorrow night." she whispered, her breath warm on Brittany's lips.

Brittany couldn't think straight, let alone come up with any words because Santana was still so close to her. She gave a simple nod and relaxed a little when Santana smiled and pulled away.

"What's going on in here?" Kurt sauntered into the room, followed by Quinn and Rachel who both wore expressions of surprise on their faces.

Brittany scrambled off Santana's lap and swiftly walked past her brother and the other girls, hoping they wouldn't see her blush. A huge smile spread across her face when she heard Santana say, "I just scored a date with the most beautiful blonde in this bitch."

Little did she know, Santana was giving Quinn a cocky smile, silently letting her friend know that this bet was that much closer to being won.

* * *

**So what do you guys think so far? It might be a little slow these first few chapters, so I do apologize.**

**And how about Naya's new song?! I love the little snippet she put out, can't wait for the entire thing! :D**

**Thank you for reading (:**

**-Rian**


	3. Chapter 3

"I wouldn't be so confident if I were you," Quinn said, holding up a simple black shirt to Santana, "she actually has to enjoy herself. Don't think I won't have Rachel call Kurt to get Brittany's side of the story."

"Are you sure about this Santana?" Rachel sat on Santana's bed twiddling her thumbs.

Santana took the shirt from Quinn, held it over her torso, then threw it to the side and waited for Quinn to hand her the next option. "Yeah, I'm sure. I'm not just going to back out of a date with someone as insanely hot as she is. And besides," Santana shrugged, "She's totally into me."

"Yeah, right. Where are you guys even going?" Quinn questioned while rummaging through Santana's closet.

Santana's eyes grew wide, "I haven't really thought about that..."

"What?" Rachel said in disbelief, "How can you ask someone on a date and not know where you're taking them?"

"I was kind of hoping an idea would just come to me." Santana replied honestly.

Rachel was about to chastise Santana for being so completely negligent when her phone rang.  
"Hi Kurt," She beamed as she answered the call, "Oh yes. Mhm, sure we can do that... No, Quinn and Santana won't mind I'm sure." She smiled as she saw the look on the other girl's faces. Quinn and Santana gave each other curious looks as their names were mentioned, then shot their eyes back at their friend, waiting for an explanation. "Me too! Yes! See you soon." She ended the call and clapped her hands.

"What?" Santana and Quinn asked in unison.

"We're going with you on your date." Rachel jumped up and looped her arm through Quinn's.

Quinn's eyebrows shot up and huge grin was plastered to her face,"This is great." She brought her hands to her cheeks and shook her head back and forth,"I'm so winning this bet."

"Absolutely not," Santana grimaced, "You and your porcelain doll can stay her and watch Rent. And YOU" she pointed a finger at Quinn, "don't even think about doing anything to mess this up. I _will_ end you."

"All's fair in love in war." Quinn smirked and wandered out of the room to get ready.

"I'm afraid my hands are tied." Rachel said not so apologetically.

"How so?" Santana crossed her arms.

"Brittany's requested we all be there. It's seems as if she's a little nervous."

The corner of Santana's mouth rose as she bowed her head. "Whatever, I don't want to be late so hurry." She turned around trying to hide her blush. Brittany was so cute.

"Where are we going to go?" Rachel stuck her head back in after leaving.

"I have and idea, just go!" Santana threw a pillow and Rachel squealed as she moved out of the way, sticking her tongue out and disappearing around the corner.

* * *

It turned out that Brittany and Kurt only lived about fifteen minutes away. The entire ride to their house Rachel wouldn't stop talking about how she couldn't believe it and how she's lost out on a year of companionship with Kurt. Between that and Quinn's inability to just let things happen, asking Santana every two seconds where they were going, Santana was more than ready to get our of the car when they finally pulled into Kurt and Brittany's driveway. They all got out of the car and Santana went to go knock on the door. When it open, Kurt gave her a 'hello', a bright smile and a quick hug before racing over to Rachel and Quinn.

She was just wearing a cute denim shirt with a pair of dark jeans and brown boots, but Santana was stunned at the way her heart jumped when Brittany came through the door way.

"Wow, Brittany," Santana stared, awestruck, at the beautiful girl before her, "You look, uhm," She coughed into her fist, trying to get her head back on straight. "You look hot."

Brittany blushed, with a beaming smile. "Thanks, you look nice too."

They awkwardly stood there for a few seconds, neither of them knowing what to do next. Santana was just about to tell Brittany that they should get going when Brittany leaned forward and placed a quick peck to her cheek. "Hi." Brittany said shyly then dropped her head, pulling a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Hi," Santana smiled, bringing a finger to Brittany's chin and raising the girl's head. She threw her head in the direction of the car and asked, "Are you ready?"

They decided to take Kurt's car, that way Brittany and Santana could sit in the back row of seats by themselves. Santana told Kurt where they were going before they left, but no one else knew where they were headed. Brittany had been nervously fixing her hair and playing with buttons on her shirt since they left. Santana didn't understand how Brittany could go from being so sexy and confident yesterday night when they kissed, to being this adorably cute and bashful. She reached out a brushed her fingers against Brittany arm, coaxing the girl to look up at her. "Why are you so nervous?" She whispered so the others wouldn't hear, "You definitely weren't nervous last night." She tried to joke.

"I don't know," Brittany laughed a little, "I've really never been this worked up over a date. Especially when Kurt and other people are around."

"Well don't worry yourself too much. We're going to have fun, I promise." Santana gave her a wink and leaned back in her seat just as they were reaching their destination.

"Oh my gosh!" Rachel squealed," I forgot the fair was in town!" She nearly tripped and took Kurt with her as she raced to the entrance.

"Rachel, please!" Kurt yelled, trying to carefully place his steps, "I just bought these shoes!"

"She gets so excited over the smallest things," Quinn shook her head and let out a breathy laugh. She turned to Santana, who was waiting for Brittany to get out of the car, and whispered, "I can't wait to see how this turns out." Santana glared at her friend as she went to go catch up with the other two after sending Santana a confident smirk.

...

Brittany turned out to be a real thrill seeker. Santana wasn't a fan of anything people just threw up and tore down every few days, but the way Brittany's face lit up when they walked through the front gate convinced her to give the rides a try. They rode every crazy ride Santana had ever refused to get on. She was so scared during one ride she instinctively took Brittany's hand. They were spinning at a ridiculous speed and the rectangular panel they were laying on was shifting up and down. Santana thought she would be thrown from the ride so she gripped Brittany's hand to keep herself grounded.

Brittany adored they way Santana always seemed so confident but was a big baby when it came to a few fair rides. After she got enough of seeing Santana scrunch her face up in the cute little way she did when she was afraid, she offered to do some less adventurous things.

"That was crazy! It was huge!" Brittany exclaimed after her and Santana left the world's biggest alligator exhibit.

"I don't think that was real." Santana smiled at how cute Brittany was being. She cursed herself for thinking that, this date was only happening so she could shut Quinn up.

"Santana!" Brittany stopped dead in her tracks. She clutched her date's arm extremely tight and began bouncing on her toes.

Santana's smiled returned in full force. "What's up Britt?" she giggled.

"Can we please go in there?" She pointed to the big trailer labeled 'House of Mirrors'.

Santana never saw the appeal in those things, but she supposed going in couldn't hurt. "If you want to-"

Brittany darted off before Santana could finish her sentence. "Come on Santana!"

When Santana finally made it to the entrance of the attraction, she slowly made her way inside. "Brittany?" She called out. The blonde she was looking for stuck her head out from around one corner and motioned for Santana to follow her. When Santana turned the corner, Brittany was nowhere to be found, "Brittany?" she called again, but this time she was laughing.

"Come find me!" Brittany yelled and she saw a wisp of blonde hair flash in one of the mirrors to her side. She started that way, keeping her head on the swivel for any sign of her date. She would hear Brittany laugh or occasionally call out to her but she still wasn't having any luck.

Brittany was having a blast running through the small hallways and seeing herself in different shapes and sizes. She hadn't been to the fair since she was a kid and she was loving every second of it. She had been standing in front of one mirror for a while when she saw in another mirror that someone creeping down a different hallway. She prepared herself to run away from Santana but the figure disappeared. She made her way to the place the person had just been and nearly had a heart attack when strong hands grabbed her by the waist and spun her around, pinning her back to a mirror. She relaxed a little when she saw it was indeed Santana, but her heart was still beating a mile a minute.

"Gotcha," Santana whispered as she squeezed Brittany's hips a little tighter and leaned into the girl.

"Santana," Brittany let out a relieved breath, "you scared the hell out of me." she let her hands fall to rest on top of Santana's shoulders, then brought them down and squeezed the girl's biceps. "You're such a jerk."

Santana laughed and took in how close she was to the blonde. She let her eyes scan every inch of Brittany's face, memorizing her favorite features. She noticed the sparse freckles the coated her fair skin and added that to list of delicate things that made Brittany so beautiful. She made the mistake of looking into Brittany's eyes and was instantly hypnotized by the blue orbs, seconds later she was lost in them. Brittany broke eye contact and began to gently move her hands up and down Santana's arm. "Are you alright?"

Santana didn't answer. She tightened her grip and pulled Brittany closer until she finally brought their lips to meet. Santana tenderly closed her lips around Brittany's and stilled. Brittany was surprised by the kiss itself, but she was also taken aback by how soft Santana's lips were. When they kissed yesterday, Brittany was putting on a show for the party but easily got caught up in Santana. It was happening again and Brittany felt her heart stop for a second. She looked up to the mirrors and saw dozens of copies of themselves. In one mirror she was able to see Santana's face clearly, she looked calm but Brittany knew that wasn't the case; she was pretty sure she could hear how fast Santana's heart was beating. She moved her arms and wrapped them around Santana's neck, then closed her eyes and began to kiss back. She pressed harder into Santana's lips then pulled back and turned to change the kiss. She sucked Santana's lower lip then let her tongue run across it. When Santana parted her lips, Brittany slowly circled Santana's tongue with her own. Santana titled her head trying to deepen the kiss and let her hands wrap around Brittany's lower back. Nothing could be heard other than the soft sound of heavy breaths and wet lips separating again and again.

Santana's heart was completely out of control, the fluttering hadn't stopped since their lips met and intensified with every flick of Brittany's tongue. She almost lost it when Brittany let out a soft hum into her mouth after moving to cup her cheeks. Brittany suddenly nipped at Santana's bottom lip and the brunette couldn't handle it anymore. She pulled away from Brittany, gasping for air. When Brittany reattached their lips a second later, her tongue delving into Santana's mouth, the Latina let out a throaty moan, which caused Brittany to giggle. She placed a soft, lingering kiss to Santana's lips before letting small pecks fall along Santana's face until she reached her temple. She kissed her date once more, hard, before pulling back and smiling at the way Santana looked. It was the same way she looked the night before, if not a bit more flustered.

"They're all probably looking for us," Brittany smiled, letting her thumb brush over Santana's cheeks.

Santana just nodded and backed away. Brittany grabbed her hand and led them out of the trailer. Normally, Brittany would have been worried if someone froze her after kissing her, but she could she Santana was thinking hard about something. She stopped moving after they were back outside and waited for Santana to look at her.

"Santana?" Brittany asked cautiously.

"Hmm?"

"You're okay with kissing me, right?" she asked even though she already knew the answer. "I know it's just the first date and everything but-"

Santana's eyes got wide for a second, then she stepped forward and kissed Brittany on the cheek. "Yes. Definitely. I'm so okay with it," She sent Brittany a shy grin, "I just... get a little overwhelmed I guess. Kind of like-"

"Like your chest is going to burst?"

"Yeah," Santana smiled as Brittany took her hand, "Just like that."

Brittany lightly swung their clasped hands as they walked to find their friends. "I totally get it."

"Does that always happen when you kiss someone? I've never felt like that."

"Just you." Brittany blushed.

Just then, Rachel came skipping toward them rattling off a million things at once. Quinn and Kurt were right behind her and if any of them noticed the two girls holding hands, they didn't say anything.

* * *

Quinn and Rachel were waiting in the car. They had already said their goodbyes to Kurt and Brittany and were now waiting for Santana.

"Thanks for taking me to the fair. I've haven't been in forever." Brittany smiled brightly at the girl in front of her.

"Thank you for coming out with me. I had a lot of fun." Santana smirked and stepped a little closer to Brittany.

Brittany noticed that Santana regained her confidence after she had a minute to calm herself down. She thought it was endearing the way Santana would temporarily melt when Brittany kissed her and the blonde made note to do so whenever she could.

Quinn started honking the horn and Santana knew she had to go. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to kiss Brittany again so she gave her an awkward wave and turned toward the car. She was happily surprised when Brittany tugged her hand and spun her around, landing a delicate kiss on her lips. Brittany smiled into the kiss then pulled away.

"Goodnight Santana." She smiled and closed the door behind her.

When she opened the car door, Rachel and Quinn both wore huge grins. "Santana," Quinn tried to speak through her giggles, "was that just to make sure you'd win? You were right yesterday, she's head over heels for you."

Santana looked up, trying to process what Quinn had said. "She kissed me."

Yeah, Brittany had initiated the kiss, but she could have pulled back if she wanted to. She kept telling herself that this was just to show Quinn's ass up for doubting her, but maybe it's become something a little more. Maybe she actually had feelings Brittany. It wouldn't be ridiculous if she did, right? Brittany had that amazingly charming smile, those beautiful eyes, and that banging body. What wasn't there to instantly be attracted to? What worried Santana was that she wanted to see the blonde more; sure she'd been with a lot of girls, but she's never had a girlfriend. Most of the girls she went on dates with gave her what she wanted the first night and she wasn't really concerned with furthering the relationships other than a casual hook up. Brittany was definitely throwing her off her game, but for some reason she reveled in the fact that Brittany could do that to her. The girl had that special something that Santana's longed for. She figured that the way yesterday's kiss overwhelmed her to the point she couldn't even form words was a fluke; there were others elements involved in that kiss, making it more exciting. And the kiss at the fair was just something she got caught up in, right? Regardless, the kiss just now was simple. It didn't last long and there wasn't any tongue, yet somehow Brittany still managed to make her feel like her heart was about to explode. She's never felt this way before and she didn't understand what was happening; all she knew is that she needed to spend more time with Brittany, but she couldn't tell Quinn that. She certainly was not ready for Quinn to mock the feelings she wasn't even sure of.

"I told you, I'm irresistible." She said through an airy laugh, "I'm actually going to see if I can drag it out a little longer." Santana tried to say it as cooly as possible so Quinn wouldn't see her ulterior motives.

"You will do no such thing!" Rachel scoffed, whipping around in her seat so fast it was surprising her seat belt didn't yank her back.

"Really? You think you can?" Quinn challenged as they drove away.

"Of course not!" She turned her accusatory gaze to Quinn, "Why would you say that? What kind of morals are you advocating? That's a terrible idea Santana. Brittany could get hurt."

"Cool it, Stubbles." Santana raised her hand slightly, "Tonight was only the first date. She had a good time but she's not in love with me, it'll be fine."

"Santana, I really don't think-" Rachel started but was interrupted.

"Rachel please, I'm in a good mood and I don't need you sucking in all the oxygen when we're in a contained space."

"But-"

"Seriously Rach. Not now."

Rachel quieted then looked to Quinn for help. The blonde just kept her eyes focused on the road, knowing that there wasn't any point in arguing. She did wonder why Santana was being so persistent though.

"As long as you know what you're getting yourself into Santana." Quinn warned, internally enjoying the way Rachel threw her arms up and head back in disagreement.

"Thanks Mom." Santana sank back into her seat and pulled out her phone.

_Tonight was kind of awesome. Maybe we can hang out again... and maybe this time without the whole gang?_

She just wanted to get these feeling under control. If she really did like Brittany, everything would be okay.

_So did I (: Come over Friday? I can cook you dinner! I'll be sure to set Kurt up on a play date with Rachel. -Brittany_

_Can you even cook? :P_

_Yes! And it'll be delicious. -Brittany_

_We'll see. If it's bad, you owe me something sweet to make up for it ;)_

_Oh gosh. Goodnight Santana xx -Brittany_

Santana laughed as she replied goodnight and pocketed her phone.

Yeah, everything would be all right.

* * *

**Thank you for the feedback! It's really awesome. **

**You guys are awesome.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Rian (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**1) I'm sorry for being away for so long. I started college! **

**2) I'm sorry this sucks. I miss you guys and I wanted to hear from you, so I put this out. **

**3) I love you all and thanks for sticking with me! **

* * *

"Kurt," Brittany whined, "I'm supposed to be making dinner."

"Britt, I really don't think the kitchen can handle any more mishaps from your cooking experiments." Kurt closed the oven door, removed his oven mitts, then turned to lean on the counter and face his sister. Brittany was picking at her nail polish with her head down, pouting and even added a few unnecessary sighs to get her point across. Kurt rolled his eyes and went to get something out of the cabinet.

"You can make the brownies."

Brittany sprung into action. She snatched the box from her brother's hands, grabbed some bowls and utensils, and the rest of the ingredients before even pausing. Kurt laughed at her enthusiasm, handing her the measuring cup she forgot to grab.

"Thanks, Kurtis." She said through a bright smile then began to dump the brownie powder into a large bowl.

"Brittany, you know I hate that." Kurt poked her in the side, causing the girl to giggle.

"But I love it! I won't tell anyone else. I'll be the only one to call you that." she wiggled around him, pushing off his hands and trying to keep the eggs in her hand from falling.

He smiled at her and turned back to the oven, "So... Santana." He looked over his shoulder and smirked when he saw the blush creep onto her face.

"Yeah, she's..." Brittany couldn't help but smile at the thought of the girl, "she's cute."

"Cute? Hmm," Kurt took the food out of the oven before turning to Brittany, "She seems sort of, well rough for your taste."

"Yeah, she acts all tough but I don't think she really is."

"Hold up, I'm definitely a bad ass." Kurt and Brittany spun around and found Santana leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed and an adoring smile that was casted in Brittany's direction. "Berry let herself in, so I just followed." she said to Kurt who looked confused as to why she was in his kitchen.

"Kurt I apologize for intruding but you weren't answering your phone and we are on a very tight schedule tonight." Rachel came into the kitchen looking flustered.

"Okay okay, I'm coming." He turned to the other girls, "You have fun ladies." Kurt waved them goodbye, looped his arm into Rachel's and left the room.

Santana waited until she was absolutely sure their friends had left before she made her way towards Brittany. The blonde had turned around and was leaning on the counter just watching the other girl.

"Hi," Brittany smiled and looked at Santana through her eyelashes, "I'm glad you came."

Santana reached for Brittany's waist and leaned against the blonde, "I'm glad you wanted to see me again." She pushed up on the tips of her toes and placed a gentle kiss to Brittany's cheek. The taller girl brought a hand up to Santana's cheek and softly brushed over it with her thumb, stroking from the corner of the girl's mouth to the back of her jaw. The smile on her face wouldn't falter and Santana let out an airy laugh at the way Brittany's eyes skated across her face then fell and locked on her lips.

"You can kiss me if you want." She laughed lightly and squeezed Brittany's hip a bit tighter. Brittany dropped a kiss on the tip of Santana's nose and laughed when the brunette flinched in surprise, then gave a little pout.

"Do you like brownies?" Brittany asked, deterring from what was on both their minds, "I hope so."

"You made brownies for dinner?" Santana giggled then reached for the hand on her cheek, bringing it down so she could link their fingers together.

"Well, Kurt made some chicken stuff and wouldn't let me help." Brittany brought her other hand to start playing with the dark hair that was sprawled across Santana's chest. "I may have started a small fire in the kitchen before, but that was only once! I wish he'd get over it." the cute way Brittany rolled her eyes brought a grin to Santana's face and she realized she hasn't really stop smiling since she met Brittany.

"You're so cute," Santana waited for the blush she knew was coming then continued, "We can just eat the brownies."

"Yeah, screw Kurt's chicken." Brittany said as she puffed out her chest. "They'll be delicious I promise. Try some." The blonde turned around, swiped some brownie batter from the bowl and held her finger to Santana. The Latina's eyes darted back and forth between Brittany's eyes and finger for a few short seconds before she slowly wrap her lips around the tip of Brittany's finger. She let out a small hum and released the other girl's finger with a pop.

"You're right, they taste great." She complimented with a seductive smirk. Brittany's breath caught in her throat and all she could do was give a weak smile.

"Go sit, I'm almost done." Brittany gave Santana's hand a gentle squeeze before separating herself from the Latina.

The way Brittany always seemed to have a ray of sunshine following her intrigued Santana, and she couldn't help but just watch as the girl bounced around the kitchen humming. Brittany knew Santana hadn't gone to sit down like she asked, but she sort of liked when the smaller girl stared. She didn't know how she'd grown so fond of Santana in such a short amount of time, but when Santana just watched her with that adorable smile that she obviously didn't know was spread across her face, it made Brittany think Santana felt the same way. So she just continued to prepare the brownies and stole glances every now and again at her admirer.

"Okay, so I just let those cook for, like, thirty minutes," Brittany said more to herself than Santana, "and we'll be good to go." She smiled and turned to her date. "You know it's rude to stare."

Santana's went wide, "Oh, I uh, I didn't mean to! I just-"

"Don't worry about it, Santana" Brittany laughed and went to stand behind the chair her date was sitting in. She put her arms around Santana, locked them on the girl's stomach, then rested her chin in the crook of her neck. "I like it when you stare." She whispered, then placed several slow kisses along Santana's jaw line and cheek. Santana went stiff under the kisses, trying to keep herself from coming undone. It was ridiculous how easily Brittany could make her feel this way. Brittany knew she was driving the girl crazy because she could feel how fast Santana's heart was beating. Smiling at how easy it was to turn Santana on, she decided to explore some possibilities. She unlaced her fingers and laid them flat against Santana's stomach, feeling the muscles clench. She moved to start gently sucking the skin behind the girl's ear while slowly moving her hand up. When she gently grazed the tip of her thumb under Santana's breast, it pulled a lustful moan from the Latina. Brittany giggled and angled herself to place a soft kiss on the corner of Santana's mouth.

"I'm going to check on the brownies." Brittany laughed as Santana visibly sunk further into her seat, desperately trying to fill her lungs with the air she'd lost.

...

"Oh my gosh, Britt." Santana hummed, "These are great."

"complementing me isn't going to get you any further with me tonight." Brittany smiled at Santana. They were sitting on the couch watching a movie. Santana laughed and placed the rest of her brownie back on the plate.

"Well how far were you planning on letting me go?" Santana smirked and scooted closer to Brittany who blushed.

"Well," Brittany started and moved an inch closer to Santana, "First base was definitely a possibility." The blonde moved even closer a slowly inched forward to place a kiss at the corner of Santana's mouth. She turned her head to capture Santana's lips and held there for a long moment.

"Second base looked pretty good too," she breathed against Santana's lips, "but I'm not sure. You'll have to play your cards right." Brittany rose to her feet and scooped up the plate before Santana could even do anything. She watched as the Latina just sighed and leaned her head back against the couch and laughed at her teasing.

Santana pretended not to be disappointed at Brittany's absence so she sat up straight and motioned for Brittany to sit on her lap. The blonde happily agreed, running her hand through Santana's hair once she was seated.

"You're beautiful Santana." Brittany cooed as she took in all of Santana's features, "I'm glad we met." She smiled then kissed Santana softly on the lips.

Santana, shocked by the compliment, froze for a second but quickly began to kiss back. She ran her hand up and down Brittany's thigh as she refrained from making the kiss anymore than what is was now. Brittany changed the kiss few times, but it never progressed to anything more. When she pulled away because she heard Rachel and Kurt come through the door, Santana was overtaken by something she'd never felt before. She had no idea what it was, but it freaked her out.

"Sorry we're home so soon," Kurt gave Brittany an apologetic look, "The show got cancelled and Rachel was too depressed to go anywhere else. I hope we didn't interrupt."

"That's okay! You guys can have brownies with us, right Santana?" Brittany asked but didn't get an answer. Santana sat frozen on the couch, still thinking about whatever is what she just felt surge through her.

"Santana?" Brittany tried getting the girl's attention.

She looked up at her date and shook her head clear, "Uh, I should probably take Rachel home."

All three friends looked at each other with a worried glance, "I was just kidding Santana, Rachel's fine." Kurt spoke out.

"No, really, I Should go. C'mon Rach, I'll drive you home."

"Santana we don't need to lea-"

"I said I'll drive you Hobbit. Let's go." Santana bit and stormed towards the door.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders and mouthed 'sorry' before hurrying after Santana.

"What was that?" Kurt questioned,"Are you guys okay?"

Brittany didn't know what to say, she just turned and went up to her room. She immediately grabbed her phone and called Santana.

_"I just need a break. I don't know if I can keep seeing you. Sorry."_

Santana said it before Brittany could get a word in. She hung up the phone, locked her door and curled into a ball on her bed, wondering what she did wrong.

...

"Santana!" Rachel screamed as they made their way home, "What the hell!"

"Look Rachel, something weird happened back there. I don't know what but there was some weird energy flowing around there." Santana said, eyes focused on the road and hands tightly gripping the steering wheel.

Rachel gave her and incredulous look, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Santana laughed at Rachel's choice of words, but regained her composure, "I think I'm actually starting to like Brittany... like a lot." Santana waited for Rachel to say something and when she didn't the Latina continued, : when she kissed me I felt all warm on the inside, I don't know, it was weird!"

"I knew it! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! You always talk about her! Oh my gosh Quinn is going to-"

"Quinn isn't going to find out! She'll make this into to something more than what it is."

Rachel, trying hard to suppress her giggles, simply replied, "Well, looks like this bet just got a little more complicated."

* * *

**So school is really hectic and I'm not posting nearly as much as I'd like. I also just got a job, so yay! But less free time :(**

**I'll try to post as often as possible!**

**Hope you're all doing well. You're wonderful and I appreciate you (:**

**-Rian (:**


End file.
